


Home For The Holidays

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Gen Fic, Holiday, Married Couples, Other - Freeform, Talking, Thanksgiving, tag to 'Grounded'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to ‘Grounded’. Bishop talks with Jake about the events of the airport, on the way to visit relatives. Gen fic, small spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> -As usual, I don't own NCIS.

“Whew,” Jake said, as they parked in semi-comfy seats on board the plane. It was going to take them a while to get to the country, but for now he was glad that they’d finally boarded the plane. “Glad that’s over with. I can’t believe you deal with that on a regular basis. Is it always that intense?” He asked, awed-and more than a bit worried-about his wife’s job.

She smiled. 

“Sometimes,” She admitted. “Though it’s a learning process too-I enjoy it, and Tony’s a good partner to have when dealing with cases. Of course, sometimes he can be frustrating, but usually he’s a pretty laid back guy,” 

“So I saw,” Jake agreed. “Won’t we have a story to tell our folks!” 

She laughed. 

“Sorry, sweetie, but until Gibbs says otherwise, I’m afraid that we won’t be able to share a lot.” 

“Not even-we got trapped with a killer in the airport?” Jake protested. 

She grinned. 

“Well, we can tell that bit, but we have to be very careful about the details.” She said, and Jake grinned in return, and for a moment he just kept grinning at her. “What?” She asked, puzzled. 

“I love you, you’re awesome!” He said, and she laughed.

The two of them kissed, briefly, and then she broke apart and reached for her cell phone. McGee had texted her: 

Glad you guys got on board safely! Enjoy the holidays!

She showed the text to Jake, who grinned. 

“Tell him that I hope he enjoys the holidays too, and tell Tony thanks for making sure we were able to make our flight.” He suggested, and-smiling-she did.

They were still laughing and smiling all through the flight, and she couldn’t help but feel that she’d finally arrived home.

Just in time for the holidays.

==  
End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
